<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Dressed Up by inquisitor_tohru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251458">All Dressed Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru'>inquisitor_tohru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Far Above the Moon [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Resistance Reborn - Rebecca Roanhorse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Porn with Feelings, Stolen Moments, Suit Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't like him to get this hot and bothered on a mission, but there was just something about Finn in that suit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Far Above the Moon [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/536698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fluffy as a Cloud Flash Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Dressed Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts">Nununununu</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Poe pressed a reassuring hand against Finn's shoulder. The shimmering silver-white fabric felt as expensive as it looked, sleek and smooth across Finn's shoulders. His knees went weak when Finn leaned forward, his lips barely brushing Poe's, his breath hot. He reached between them for the silk tie he'd just helped Finn with, giving it a gentle tug to bring him in closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do we-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really," Poe sighed, but by then he'd already unbuckled Finn's belt and begun unzipping his pants. It wasn't like him to get this hot and bothered on a mission, but there was just something about Finn in that suit, and the quiet vulnerability when he'd let Poe do his tie. They were already entering Corellian orbital space, and so time was precious. But he didn't want to rush this. Whenever he and Finn stole a handful of fleeting moments together in this damned war, he made sure to cherish every one. They wouldn't always have to fight for scraps and slivers of time together. One day, they'd have all the time they needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, they'd just be fashionably late to the party - Poe was pretty sure it was the done thing at these kinds of events anyway. Especially for the roles of the refined and dapper criminals they would be playing. Poe doubted their host would object, or even notice that a couple of guests were a little late. And if she did, well...it was worth it to hear Finn's soft gasps as Poe kissed his neck and slid a hand into his boxers. "But when else am I going to get to see you all dressed up?" Finn laughed, a little breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think Suranlinda will take too kindly to us messing up these suits...after she went to such trouble." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm, that's a good point. Luckily for you, I have an idea." After another long, slow stroke that had Finn moaning into his shoulder, Poe dropped to his knees and took Finn in his mouth. His hair was already in disarray long before Finn's hands were in it, guiding his movements with a little gentle encouragement. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is kind of a "missing scene" from Resistance Reborn that follows on from Poe doing Finn's tie for him before they head out undercover to a fancy party. You don't need to have read the book to (hopefully!) enjoy this, but I'd recommend reading it anyway for all the Finn/Poe moments :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>